


Stay

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, High-school au, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: sq based on the song "stay,stay,stay" cause I can imagine Regina throwing her phone at Emma and Emma wearing a football helmet when Regina says they should talk about the fight XD Maybe highschool au?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This made me remember my faberry times... -le sigh-

 

The sound of the breaking phone case still echoed on Regina’s ears when she opened her eyes due to the bright morning sun that filtered through the unclosed windows of her room. Still clothed in last night’s clothes she looked around her, her eyes landing on the still open yearbook in where Emma looked back at her, bright smile, dimples and warm green eyes that had lulled her until she had fell asleep, tears and regret staining the pages. Yawning a little and looking at her alarm clock at the right side of the bed she raised her brows when she realized the time, remembering a little too late that it was Saturday and therefore she wasn’t already late to her morning classes.

Biting her lips and turning her still slowly awakening body to her right she touched that side of the bed, feeling tears starting to build up again, remembering the fight and how her right hand had arched on the air, phone flying and green eyes that until now had been looking at her worriedly widening in surprise.

_“I will stay”_

Emma’s words made her sigh, the memory of the blonde scratching the back of her head, shy smile on her lips and still worried green eyes looking at her too much for her.

“ _I will, ok?”_

Regina had fallen silent after that, silently happy that neither her mother nor father were in the house for the night, not knowing what she would have tell them in that case. Emma hadn’t said anything anymore after that and when Regina had picked up the remains of her phone she had been next to her, softly humming from time to time.

And Regina had felt awful.

Rolling again on her bead the brunette sighed, remembering how she had fallen asleep, quiet “I’m sorry”s escaping her lips as she tried to explain herself, tell the blonde about her jealousy, about her mother stressing her at the other side of the phone, about…

She didn’t have an excuse, she knew that but as she looked at her room’s ceiling she swallowed again knowing that she deserved much more than just a faint feeling of regret. Under unsteady feet she stood and mechanically made her bed, grabbing a robe her father had bought for her last Christmas and fastening it around her body, slowly tiptoeing until she reached the stairs, her bedroom’s door cracking slightly when she closed it, the silence the house was still in making her remember that her parents were in fact still on that meeting her mother had been required to attend. Clenching her hands at the prospect of being alone another day with only her thoughts and her broken phone as a memory of what she had done she almost turned back, her bed looking as good as ever for being there until hunger transformed itself into something unavoidable.

However, as she was turning and mentally thinking in the words she was going to say to Emma once she managed to know what exactly she was feeling and how she needed to say it, she heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen, a few mumbled cursed words floating towards her who frowned, recognizing the words and the voice without a doubt.

“Emma” She whispered, descending the stairs with the robe floating behind her. Opening the door that led to the kitchen the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs filled the room as a tall blonde stood there, a sheepish smile on her face as she turned around.

She looked different from last night; that was what Regina first saw; the football uniform she had been wearing was nowhere to be seen now and, instead, she wore one of her skin-tight jeans and leather jacket ensembles that Regina secretly loved even though she always stated how the blonde needed a serious change on her clothing arrangement. Something that was always answered by a smirk and a laugh from the aforementioned blonde.

“You are here” Regina said, blushing and biting her lip after the words were out, the living room probably still sporting the marks she had created when the phone had impacted against the wall, the scream that had echoed on the place still ringing on her ears.

“I told you I was going to stay” Emma replied, busying herself with the breakfast, serving it and placing it on the kitchen’s table alongside with a cup of coffee, a beverage she despised but knew how much Regina loved it. “MM called me and I needed to go back to home for a few hours though, but I escaped as soon as I could”

That was Emma, always running, escaping and doing the unthinkable in order to fulfil a promise. Regina wondered for a second if Mary Margaret Blanchard would found a note from the blonde in where she told her where she was or the young girl in front of her had just fled the house of her adoptive mother once again like she had done plenty of times before.

“I left her a note” Emma said, smiling a little when Regina blinked, realizing that the green-eyed girl had indeed read her mind “After last time I decided to do it, just in case”

“She was very worried about you” Regina replied mechanically, sitting in front of the steamy plate and noticing how Emma kept her football bag next to her, nervous fingers playing with the zipper as she eyed her. “Emma…”

The blonde sighed and looked at her right side, making Regina think that even if Emma normally looked as indestructible as she normally preferred to be seen by the rest of the school she was indeed quite fragile and dread of having broken her relationship with the blonde for one stupid and quite important mistake from her part came again on full force.

“I’m sorry” She finally said, taking the first bite and smiling to herself at the flavor. Not matter how a klutz Emma seemed to be she always managed to do breakfast perfectly. “I know that what I did…”

Emma shook her head “I doesn’t matter”

“It does” Regina replied forcefully, making a face when she realized that how she had sounded, sighing and looking at her breakfast once again she lift her fork, toying with the eggs for a few until she eyed the blonde once again, a blush already forming on her cheeks. “Can we… talk about it?”

At that Emma opened her football bag and grabbed her helmet, her hands playing with it for a second before, quickly, she fastened around her head, a small smile on her lips as she said “Ok, let’s talk”

And Regina knew that it was a stupid joke, that Emma was only trying to make her forget how awful she felt, but she started to laugh, softly at first, as Emma kept looking at her, football helmet on her head and a silly smile on her lips.

“I told you” She finally said “I’m going to stay”

And Regina found herself smiling, unable to say anything, regret, even though still strong, slowly disappearing as she encountered herself with the need of just kissing away that smile from her girlfriend’s lips.

“Stay then please” She heard herself saying, standing and going towards Emma, engulfing her in a hug, her hands around the hard exterior of the helmet, Emma’s long hair tickling her hands when she lowered them to the blonde’s strong back. “I promise I won’t do anything like this again, I promise I will become better, just… stay”

And Emma, sweet, soft Emma, nodded and, unfastening the football helmet, kissed her on top of her nose making Regina finally cry a little, hot tears against her cheeks as Emma lifted her, a slow smile parting her lips.

And the blonde was so different from Robin, from everyone, from every single date her mother first and Tinker second had tried to set her up with that Regina felt gratitude towards the woman in front of her, remembering the goofy smiles she always sent her whenever she played, whenever they met in the high-school’s corridors.

“Stay” She whispered once again.

And Emma, kissing her again, this time on her lips, nodded, the cooling breakfast the only witness of her whispered promise “I will”

And Regina knew that she was telling the truth.


End file.
